


The Big Sister

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Family, New Relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-nine of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat meets Alex for the first time as Kara's girlfriend but the big sister seems to hate her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! You will never guess who gave me this prompt... Wonderhawk, again! I know I know! But her ideas are good! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

« Why do we have to meet at your apartment? »

Kara sighed for what seemed the millionth time already.

“Because Alex wanted it to be here.”

Cat huffed and went to the living room to check that everything was in place. She was nervous and she hated that, but she also knew that her meeting Alex would decide of her future relationship with Kara. She replaced a fork that was already perfect parallel to the knife and sighed. The knot in her stomach was getting bigger, making her want to run away. But Cat Grant had decided to stop running away from love, because Kara was worth everything…   
She felt a pair of strong arms circling her waist from behind and lips on her cheek.

“Stop worrying, it will go well.”

“She hates me, Kara. You know it.”

Kara shrugged.

“That’s because she only met the Queen of All Medias.”

It made Cat groan.

“What I meant is… She works for a secret government agency and her sister is an alien with a secret identity. You are a journalist, Cat, one of the best. She just worries about me.”

Cat turned in her arm and put her head in the crook of her neck. She smelled the delicate perfume of Kara and felt the softness of her hair. Kara was holding her tight, smiling lovingly at how nervous her girlfriend was. 

But the moment came to an end when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Kara deposed a chaste kiss on Cat’s lips and went to the door, welcoming her sister. She hugged her and whispered in her ear “be nice, please” which only made Alex groan.   
When Cat saw Alex, they firstly stared at each other intensely, trying to determine who was in charge. None of them blinked so they just smirked. 

“Cat Grant.”

“Alex Danvers.”

“Oh, now you know my name? Am I not Scully anymore?”

Cat smiled.

“Only at work.”

Alex nodded and shook her hand. Kara watched them with desperation, these two were impossible. 

“I’m going to get everyone a drink.”

Kara walked towards the kitchen and poured three glasses of wine, watching carefully the two other women talking.

“So, you are dating my sister.”

“Very observant.”

“Are you going to expose her?”

Cat sighed.

“Of course not, why would I do that?”

Alex crossed her arms.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe to get the biggest scoop of the century?”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“Exactly, you don’t know anything so stop assuming things that aren’t true.”

Kara returned, the atmosphere was tense and heavy. Cat was glaring at Alex for suggesting something that stupid and Alex was murdering her with her eyes. Kara tried to break the ice, talking about her day and earning reaction from both of the women individually. They never interacted though and Kara started to think that all of this was a bad idea.   
Kara was sitting on the couch, Cat next to her, her hand in her back, caressing her. Alex was on the armchair, like always, leading the assembly. Kara wanted to put her head in Cat’s hair but she was afraid of Alex’s reaction. And then she heard something. A fire. She had to go. She stood up and looked apologetically at her sister and girlfriend. 

“There is a fire I have to go.”

Cat stood too.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I won’t be long though. Thirty minutes at most.”

Cat nodded and kissed her, not caring about Alex being there.

“Be careful, please.”

Kara smiled and waved goodbye at Alex who nodded. They didn’t need words anymore, and she had nothing more to say than what Cat had. As soon as the Kryptonian was gone though, Alex left the armchair to bring a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses.

“Now that Kara is gone, we can talk properly.”

Cat nodded and accepted the glass with a light “thank you”.

“Why do you hate me, Alex? I can understand that I am not the best match for your sister, I’m old and I have the power to ruin both of your lives but I truly love her. I won’t do anything to harm her.”

Alex snorted.

“You want to know why I hate you? When Kara arrived in National City and found that job as your assistant, she was so happy that she called me immediately. Telling me how she admired you and how happy she was to have you as a mentor.”

She took a sip of her glass.

“But a week after, she called me crying… Telling me that she was just exhausted. You were treating her like she was nothing, never appreciating her work for what it was! I hated you because you hurt my little sister. And then, she started getting used to it, and she fell in love. She fell in love with the woman that couldn’t even pronounce her name right!”

“Stop.”

Alex shut her mouth and finished her drink.

“You don’t know me, Alex. You might be a wonderful big sister and agent you don’t know anything about me. I treated Kara like I had treated all of my assistants before. I won’t tell you that it’s the right thing to do because, God, I know I am not perfect, but she was not treated more badly than anyone else.”

Cat refilled both of their glasses and took a large sip of hers. Alex followed, talking once more.

“But she is not anyone. You knew she was special the day you met her, so why acting like she was not?”

“Why making her feel special when all she needed was to feel normal?”

They both fell silent, Alex looking at Cat with curious eyes.

“I won’t tell you that I knew how special she was when I first met her because I could never have imagined this. But if I learnt something about gifted persons is that if you want them to keep growing you have to push them. Kara needed to be pushed because she had something no one else had. And she was special, indeed. Extraordinary. But not because she was Kryptonian, not because of her past. But because she pushed herself harder and harder to keep being treated like a normal person.”

“So all this time, you only thought about her well-being.”

“Of course not. I am an old and bitter woman who is yelling at everyone if she doesn’t have her coffee order right. I made Kara went through a lot after Adam came back in my life. But these are mistakes I will never do again.”

She drank the last sip of her glass and walked to the window. She lowered her tone, her voice almost shy.

“You may not believe me, but I truly regret acting like that. And you are probably thinking that I’m trying to justify how I acted towards Kara for these two years but… I’m truly convinced that I knew, deep inside me, that everything I did to make her feel like nothing would only make her stronger and pull her closer to me.”

Alex sighed audibly and came to the window with Cat. 

“The worst thing is that I believe you. I was just so angry with you all these years for making my little sister hurt… She is everything I have.”

Cat chuckled.

“Believe me, I know the feeling.”

A few seconds later, Kara came back and eyed the two women suspiciously. 

“Glad to see you made it back in one piece, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled at her sister and looked at Cat. She was smiling too, lovingly.

“Why do I feel like I’ve missed something but you two will never tell me about it?”

“Because you did.”

Cat chuckled and walked towards Kara to kiss her. 

“I’m glad you’re back, I missed you.”

“I was gone twenty-four minutes. How could you miss me?”

“I always miss you.”

Kara blushed and went to the kitchen to take the dinner out of the oven.

“Dinner’s ready!” 

Kara served everyone and poured a glass at the two women.

“Thank you darling.” 

The younger blonde pecked her on the cheek and Alex watched the scene, noticing how close they already were and how domestic their relationship was. She raised her glass and looked at Kara, then Cat.

“To my sister and her girlfriend, may they be the power couple of the century.”

Cat and Alex smirked and Kara chuckled. They all cheered and drank. Finally, it had not been such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, it will not be for this challenge though, I have everything I need. BUT I still take request if there are things you absolutely want to read!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
